Carbon fibers normally are made from carbon-rich polymers such as polyacrylonitrile (PAN), which are currently very expensive to produce, because it is synthesized from petroleum products through the oil-refining manufacturing process. There is need to overcome the significant pollution, high energy-demand, and time-consumption problems that are factors in the current production methods.
Carbon fibers can also be obtained from natural materials such celluloses, but the resulting yield of carbon fiber from celluloses is low. Carbon fiber enhanced composites have been developed for different applications, such as enhanced metal composite, ceramics, and polymer composites. The entire manufacturing process either needs extreme high temperature annealing or high cost raw materials. In addition, exploring carbon fiber's potential in new applications for energy-saving and anti-corrosion are important to our society. The current state of the art is focused oil-refining pipes, less-weight parts of electrical vehicles, airplanes, shapes in the oceans, and wind-power turbines, plus ocean energy applications. This invention targets those problems above.